14 de febrero
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Silly fic del día de los enamorados.En el Seigaku también celebran San Valentín. SakuxOOC


Silly fic por el día de los enamorados!! Tarde, pero llegó.

Ja! En realidad no podía terminarlo, me parece que estoy en uno de esos famosos "momentos de bloqueo", porque con cambio de roles (mi otro fic) me esta pasando algo parecido, ya empecé el tercer capítulo, pero todavía no puedo terminarlo.

Como siempre espero que les guste y que hayan pasado un muy lindo día de los enamorados!!

Kisses

Kunoichigirl

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece. Créanme si fuera el caso contrario ya hubiera hecho que TODO EL SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB se quede en mi casa conmigo y que Tezuka-sempai, Momoshiro-sempai Eiji-sempai, MI Súper hermosísimo Fuji-sempai y Ryoma ( si fuera un poco más grande) vengan a un pijama party privado, ellos y yo, nadie más!!! Jajajajaja!

_**14 de Febrero**_

14 de febrero el famoso día dedicado al amor. San. Valentín como solía llamarse es ciertamente un día muy lindo y especial, si se tiene con quien compartirlo claro esta y es exactamente eso lo que Ryuzaki Sakuno estaba pensando mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuela, la prestigiosa Seishuen Gakuen o Seigaku, muy popular por sus equipos deportivos, en especial por el de tenis en el cual había jugadores que muchas otras escuelas intentaban por todos los medios conseguir o por lo menos derrotar.

La caminata hacia la escuela no era demasiado larga, pero si era aburrida si se la hacia sola, por lo que otra vez como todos los días Sakuno se entretenía con su música hasta que llegaba a la casa de su mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada.

-Sa-chan!- le llamó su amiga desde la puerta de su casa mientras le hacia señas con las manos, para llamar su atención, ya que sabía que su amiga vendría seguramente escuchando música y ni siquiera se percataría de que hoy por fin se había levantado temprano. Como era de esperarse el movimiento de sus brazos SI llamó la atención de la distraída chica, quitándose uno de sus auriculares y sonriendo se acercó a su amiga.

-Tomo-chan, Ohayo, que sorpresa que ya estés lista-

-jaja ohayo Sa-chan, no quería hacerte espera mucho hoy, supuse que querrías llegar rápido al colegio ¿no?- dijo mientras miraba muy picara a su amiga haciendo que como siempre Sakuno se sonroje. – mmm… Sa-chan, ¿qué estabas escuchando recién?-

-¿Eh?... ah la nueva canción de Cascada _Another You _¿por?- preguntó la chica

- Ahh no por nada, esa canción es perfecta para vos ¿viste?-le dijo, y antes de que Sakuno pudiera cambiar el tema de conversación para evitar que su amiga hiciera algún comentario vergonzoso, Tomoka continúo con su "pequeño" discurso.

-Si, definitivamente esa canción es para vos, porque habla de que al principio la chica estaba muy mal, como si ya no pudiese continuar, pero por suerte llega alguien que la quiere y que la cuida. Y para mí la mejor parte es esa que dice_…__"could you imagine someone else is by my side?"… _ahí te da la impresión de que _el otro_, el que la lastimo en primer lugar piensa que ella no lo va a superar o algo así, bah, no se, eso creo yo. ¿Vos no pensas lo mismo?- preguntó con una sonrisa y con una expresión notablemente falsa (para Sakuno) de inocencia.

-mmm, si puede ser- le respondió ella mientras agradecía a todos los dioses del universo que ya estuvieran en la entrada de la escuela.

Seigaku, era una de las mejores escuelas de Japón, y sus edificios eran enormes sin contar con los hermosísimos y extensos terrenos.

Como todas las mañanas Tomoka y Sakuno, se dirigían a las canchas de tenis, era una rutina que había desarrollado en los últimos años, aunque curiosamente la razón por la que lo hacían ahora no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la que las había llevado a empezarla hace años.

Hace ya 3 años, que hacían esta "visita mañanera" a las canchas de tenis. En ese entonces ellas tenían solo 12 años, y _El_ había llegado desde Estados Unidos y se había unido al equipo. Fue en ese momento en que ellas comenzaron a ir y también fue en ese momento en el que ella tomó la decisión de ingresar en el equipo femenino de tenis.Claro que en ese momento lo había hecho para estar más tiempo cerca de él. Ahora lo sabía, en ese entonces solía decir que era SOLO porque le encantaba el tenis, que no era mentira, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no era buena para ese deporte y que nunca le había gustado tanto como para practicarlo de manera seria. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, para ese momento sería, por lo menos cinco veces mejor que Horio, después de todo su abuela era la entrenadora del equipo, y los chicos eran los mejores.

Tomoka, observaba atentamente a su amiga mientras caminaban, como de costumbre Sakuno estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, para ella ya era normal ver a su amiga distraída.

-Sakuno- le llamó, para atraer su atención, ya que no le gustaba caminar en silencio por mucho tiempo.- Sa-chan, mira cuantas parejas que hay!!!- dijo emocionada

-mmm… ah si, tenés razón Tomo-chan-

Ciertamente los terrenos del colegio estaban bastante "poblados" y a diferencia de los otros días, se veían muchas parejas a los alrededores, pero otra vez, hoy era San Valentín y era de esperarse que todos los enamorados estuvieran juntos.

Pero Tomoka que era una romántica desde los pies hasta la punta de cabello, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y saltaba y hablaba sin parar de "ese perfume a romance" que ella decía podía percibir en el aire.

Sakuno estaba acostumbrada a que Tomoka hablara mucho y aunque tratara, no siempre podía permanecer concentrada en el tema del que su amiga estuviera hablando. Y ese era uno de esos momentos, fue solo un minuto, pero su mente se "alejo" de la conversación que "mantenía" con Tomoka. Ya estaban por llegar a las canchas de tenis, seguro que hoy también habría bastante gente, los titulares del equipo eran todos muy lindos y todos tenían su grupito de fanáticas, que aprovechaban las mañanas para verlos entrenar, y de paso gritarles alguna que otra cosa.

"Bien Sakuno, no te pongas nerviosa, solo tenés que esperar a que terminen el entrenamiento y darle su regalo, nada más. Tenés que tranquilizarte. Tengo que tranquilizarme!!!... ah ya se, voy a suspirar profundo y voy a pensar en otra cosa." Se dijo así misma.

Respiro profundo, y trató de calmar sus nervios, pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que compartía el día de los enamorados con alguien, y además hoy no solo se celebraba el amor, además ella celebraba su primer mes de noviazgo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para estar tan parlanchina como su amiga, no que_ alguien_ pudiera hablar tanto como su amiga, pero por lo general ella solía hablar mucho, claro eso si la persona con la que estaba hablando era Tomoka, u otra de sus amigas, porque sino era bastante tímida para hablar, y no importaba con quien estuviera.

Y como Sakuno lo supuso en los alrededores de las canchas había MUCHISIMAS chicas gritando a los 4 vientos su amor por los titulares del equipo.

Sin llamar mucho la atención se sentaron en las gradas y vieron el partido que se estaba desarrollando en la cancha más cercana a ellas.

El partido era entre Momo-sempai y Kawamura-sempai.

Takeshi Momoshiro, como siempre muy galán y muy amable, de vez en cuando le dedicaba alguna sonrisa a las chicas que le gritaban y lo alentaban, y aunque si les prestaba atención a las chicas a su alrededor no perdía la concentración en el juego, que a pesar de ser un partido de práctica, tenía sin duda alguna la intención de ganar.

Sakuno miró por un rato el partido que sostenían los muchachos, pero simplemente no pudo con su genio y comenzó a recorrer las otras canchas con la vista.

No podía verlo, no estaba por ningún lado, había mirado en las otras dos canchas que estaban al lado de la que estaban ocupando Momoshiro y Kawamura, pero **él** no estaba jugando, lo había buscado en los bancos porque supuso que estaría esperando su turno para jugar, pero tampoco lo había encontrado.

Por lo que buscó a Tezuka-sempai, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el capitán del equipo tampoco estaba. Kuni-kun, como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo cuando estaban solos, nunca se ausentaba a los entrenamientos.

Kunimitsu Tezuka, era el capitán del equipo de tenis y con los años se había convertido sin duda alguna en el miembro del equipo más cercano a ella. Kunimitsu y su abuela Sumire se conocían desde hacía ya muchos años, y Sakuno al vivir con su abuela, también llegó a conocer íntimamente al joven que ahora era el "hermano" que ella no tenía.

Sakuno no sabía que estaba pasando pero definitivamente no se sentía muy cómoda al respecto. No era común que Kunimitsu no asistiera a un entrenamiento, y si lo hacía era por algo importante.Además de todo el nerviosismo que ya de por sí sentía, Kunimitsu no estaba, cuando él mismo le había dicho el día anterior que hoy asistiría a la escuela y que se verían ahí cuando el entrenamiento finalizara, verdaderamente su onii-san no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

Y para complicar más todo **EL NO ESTABA POR NINGÚN LADO!!!!!!** Su cabeza ya estaba comenzando a jugar con ella, cuando de pronto los vio.

Su onii-san, su obaa-san y **El, **los tres venía caminando tranquilamente, hablando y dirigiéndose hacia las canchas.

Sakuno suspiró aliviada, seguramente su abuela los había llamado para algo, ella se había preocupado mucho, pero ahora viéndolos a los dos, ya estaba más tranquila. Por lo que decidió concentrar su atención en** él**, lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura, había tardado mucho tiempo en comprenderlo, pero finalmente lo había entendido, él era todo un encanto. Era su príncipe, ahora creía en los cuentos de hadas, porque él era ciertamente todo un príncipe.

Recordaba historias que había leído cuando era pequeña, en esas historias la princesa terminaba siempre feliz con su amado príncipe. Había claro esta, diferentes maneras para hablar de él. En algunos casos lo llamaban "el príncipe azul". Otros decían "el príncipe de brillante armadura", y honestamente a Sakuno no podía importarle menos cual de todos los príncipes fuera el. Es más ni siquiera le importaba que fuera un príncipe, lo único que le importaba es que **él** era su vida, su todo. Lo amaba inmensamente, y aunque a veces se cuestionaba el por qué una persona como él estaba con ella, agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que así fuera.

Su abuela, su "hermano" y él entraban a las canchas en ese preciso instante. Y las chicas que rodeaban las canchas gritaron como si una estrella de rock o un famosísimo actor hubieran aparecido. Sakuno y Tomoka sonrieron divertidas al ver la conmoción de causaban los jóvenes. Ahora sí Sakuno estaba divirtiéndose bastante, en especial viendo la reacción de los chicos. Muchos estaban completamente sonrojados incluyendo al súper serio capitán Tezuka.

Sakuno iba a pararse para saludar a su abuela y a los demás cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Por lo que para atender, decidió salir de ahí y alejarse un poco, para que el griterío no le molestara.

Una vez terminada la llamada (que había resultado ser de su profesora de baile) Sakuno se encaminó nuevamente hacía las canchas cuando se encontró con Tomoka, que corría hacia donde estaba ella.

-Sa-chan, mmm… yo… eh… bueno, yo te quería preguntar algo- dijo muy nerviosa la chica.

- Eh, si… decime-

-Sakuno-chan… ¿sos celosa?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Tomoka?- respondió ella confusa mientras seguía caminando.

-Eh… bueno, yo quería saber, digo como _él_ es tan popular, por ahí te molesta que otras chicas gusten de él. ¿no?... y…y… bueno además por…-

Sakuno, ya bastante cansada de tantas vueltas, le dijo que hablara claro y justo cuando iba a decirle que fuera directamente al grano llegó a la entrada de las canchas, llevándose una de las sorpresas más grandes de su vida.

Una…una… UNA LOCA estaba colgada del cuello de SU NOVIO!!!!

Fue ahí cuando escuchó la vos de su amiga detrás suyo.

- Bueno… te lo preguntaba por… eso-le dijo Tomoka algo avergonzada.

Sakuno ignoró el comentario de su amiga y se acercó a la escena. Odiaba verlo en ese "estado", no quería que lo abrazaran, pero ellos no habían dicho nada de su relación.

Hacía un mes que estaban juntos, y aunque ella había querido gritarle al mundo que eran pareja, él le había pedido que lo mantuvieran en secreto, por un tiempo. Había tratado miles de veces que él le diera una buena razón para ocultarlo de todos, pero el siempre le decía lo mismo, que no era el momento. Ni siquiera su "hermano", que era su mejor amigo lo sabía. La única persona que estaba al tanto de todo era su mejor amiga, Tomoka, pero eso él no lo sabía.Así que hoy actuaría como siempre lo hacía en frente de todos, como si no le molestara en lo más mínimo, pero esta vez sería distinto porque pensaba pretender que ni siquiera existía.Después de todo era así como **él** lo quería.

-Ohayo- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ohayo Sakuno-chan!!!- gritó Eiji-sempai muy alegre, mientras como de costumbre corría para abrasar a la chica.

Una vez que ya todos se habían saludado, Sakuno volvió a hablar.

-mmm, ¿chicos?- dijo para llamar su atención –Hay algo que quería darles-dijo mientras se acercaba a cada uno de los miembros del equipo y les daba un obsequio.-se supone que hoy es el día de los enamorados, pero igual me pareció que era un buen momento para darles esos regalos, porque hace un montón que quería darles algo.-Dijo la sonriente chica.

-Sakuno-chan- le dijo Momo-sempai.- Hace años que te conocemos, y en cada fecha "especial" nos haces algún regalo. Por eso este año, nosotros te trajimos regalos para vos también- Decía mientras los demás chicos se acercaban a ella para darles los obsequios que le habían comprado.

Sakuno le había entregado un regalo a cada uno de los chicos, sin embargo, no todos habían recibido el obsequio.**Él** no había recibido el suyo.

Ese día, Sakuno hizo todo lo posible para no cruzarse con **él**. Ella sabía que el no había respondido a los avances de sus desquiciadas fans, pero tampoco había hecho mucho para evitar que a cada paso de que daba una se le tirara encima, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. No estaba pidiendo mucho, no quería que él las tratara mal, o algo por el estilo, solo pedía que marcara un límite un poco más estricto. Ella no veía a su onii-san con 2 o 3 chicas colgadas de él en los recesos, o en los pasillos. Una situación mil veces distinta a la suya.

Sakuno, conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que el ya se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba "ofendida" y era por eso que había tratado disimuladamente de encontrarse con ella.Pero así como ella lo conocía a él, él la conocía a ella y también sabía que ella no daría el brazo a torcer.

"Por fin, el día ya se esta terminando" pensó Sakuno mientras se levantaba de su pupitre. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Asistir a sus ensayos.

Tiempo después de aceptar que el tenis no era el deporte para ella, intento en otros grupos en el colegio, hasta que una compañera la invito al de _"arte expresivo"_ como solían llamarlo. En este grupo había distintas actividades en las que todos los miembros debían participar obligatoriamente. Canto, actuación y baile.

Hacía ya un año y medio que Sakuno pertenecía a este club. Y con el tiempo desarrollo un cariño especial por cada una de las disciplinas que ahí se practicaban. Aunque el baile fue la que definitivamente capturó su corazón.

Ese día sería un ensayo muy importante porque, se harían los "toques finales" de una rutina que realizarían en un campeonato intercolegial. El primero en el que participaba el colegio.

Así, pensando en la posibilidad de ganar la primera etapa del campeonato, Sakuno se dirigió al teatro de la escuela.

El teatro estaba casi vacío, solo estaban sus compañeros y su profesora. Quien al verla llegar, les pidió a todos que se preparan y que comenzaran con la calentación previa.

Tomoka salía en ese momento del salón que se ocupaba para el taller de cocina, cuando se encontró con los titulares del equipo de tenis esperando por ella en la puerta del aula.

- Osakada-san, ¿por casualidad sabes en donde esta Sakuno?- preguntó el capitán.

-Eh… si, Tezuka- sempai. Sakuno-chan se encuentra en el teatro.- Respondió nerviosa Tomoka. No sabía porque, pero siempre la ponía nerviosa hablar con el capitán del equipo.

-Osakada-san, vamos a ir a verla. ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?- ofreció el siempre alegre Eiji- sempai.Una vez aceptada la invitación, se dirigieron al teatro.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los chicos y Tomoka llegaron al teatro del colegio, entraron y se sentaron. Habían buscado asientos que estuvieron lejos del alcance de los chicos que estaban en el escenario, pero al mismo tiempo que les permitiera ver claramente que sucedía.

Sakuno, estaba esperando su turno para subir a bailar. Estaba nerviosa, siempre tenia esa sensación de nerviosismo al subir al escenario, no importaba si se trataba de un ensayo o de una presentación, siempre era lo mismo. Pero una vez que ya estaba bailando, todo el nerviosismo se perdía, caía de su cuerpo como las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente cuando se dejaba llevar por la música.

-¿Sakuno?-

-¿mmm? ¿si Daisuke?-

-Solo quería darte esto- le dijo Daisuke mientras le entregaba una rosa roja y un osito de peluche.

Sakuno, sabía de qué se trataba todo eso. Hikari, una de sus otras compañeras de baile y la mejor amiga del joven, le había dicho anteriormente que el chico gustaba de ella. Así que ella aceptó el regalo y lo agradeció de la manera en que ella considero ser la mejor: lo beso en la mejilla.

Por suerte para Sakuno, que no sabía nada de la presencia de sus amigos en el lugar, su profesora les informó a ella y a Daisuke que era su turno de entrar en escena antes de que su onii-san y otros de los chicos (los más sobre protectores con ella) armaran un escándalo y quisieran matar a su pareja de baile por atreverse a darle un regalo a la chica.

Daisuke y Sakuno estaban ahora en el escenario, todos los reflectores los apuntaban a ellos, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. El ballet no era muy sencillo de bailar, pero si se ejecutaba cada paso con cuidado y delicadeza, resultaba se uno de los bailes más hermosos y atrapantes que uno pudiera ver.

Sakuno, nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre su dedicación al baile, solo lo sabían su abuela, su amiga y por supuesto Kunimitsu, que había ido a verla en anteriores presentaciones durante el verano, le daba mucha vergüenza que la vieran. Además no solo practicaba ballet, en el club se practicaban muchas otras disciplinas de baile y ella se había apuntado para practicar tantas como pudiera.

No le gustaba ocultarles cosas a sus amigos, pero le daba mucha vergüenza que la vieran bailar. No es que le molestara que estuvieran con ella, o que no tuviera la confianza necesaria para invitarlos a sus presentaciones, porque decir eso sería una completa mentira. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, se conocían muy bien y además todos la querían y la trataban como si fuera parte de su familia, como a su hermana pequeña, es solo que verdaderamente la vergüenza podía con ella.No porque temiera que se rieran o algo por el estilo. Ellos nunca se burlarían y de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no era siempre que la siempre tímida Sakuno, aparecía frente a un montón de personas toda producida, maquillada y con la ropa que requiere cada baile.

Una vez terminada la primera pieza, Sakuno y Daisuke salieron del escenario para ir directamente a los vestidores y cambiarse la ropa antes de su próxima entrada.

Los chicos no lo podían creer, Sakuno estaba bailando!! Y además de eso era muy buena.Todos se estaban empezando a "quejar" porque la joven no los había invitado nunca a verla, cuando su capitán les contó porque la chica nunca les había dicho sobre el baile.Para cuando Tezuka-sempai terminó y los demás dieron sus respectivas opiniones, Sakuno y su compañero, ya estaban de vuelta. Y esta vez estaban, vistiendo ropa bastante "formal", podría decirse. Daisuke llevaba un traje negro y un sombrero y Sakuno tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo de delgados tirantes, que llegaba hasta sus talones, pero que en ambos lados de las piernas tenía una abertura, por lo que gran parte de sus piernas podía verse claramente.

La música comenzó… un tango, uno de los bailes más sensuales que se pueda uno encontrar. La pareja ejecutaba cada paso, cada movimiento con una gracia y destreza admirable. Ambos captaban y transmitían la esencia de la pieza que bailaban y la sincronización y química que había entre los bailarines era tal que le agregaba al baile, armonía, atractivo y una dosis extra de sensualidad. En pocas palabras una presentación increíble, hermosa.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, todo el auditorio rompió en aplausos, provocando un ruido ensordecedor, no porque hubiese mucha gente en el lugar, sino más bien por lo complacidos y sorprendidos (en algunos casos) que estaban de haber presenciado tal despliegue de habilidad.

Sakuno y Daisuke estaban muy agitados, por todo el baile y por lo avergonzados que estaban. Su profesora y coreógrafa estaba muy emocionada y trataba de decir algo como que seguro que ganarían el campeonato, pero nadie estaba muy seguro por lo rápido que lo decía.

Una vez que ya todos se habían cambiado, la profesora dio por terminado el ensayo.

Así que todos los bailarines se fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse otra vez de ropa e ir a casa por un merecido descanso.

-Increíble ensayo Sakuno-chan- dijo una voz, haciendo que la joven que ya había llegado a la puerta de salida, se voltea para ver quien había hablado. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Tomoka y Todo el equipo de tenis estaba ahí.

-Eh… eh… gracias Oishi-sempai… ¿onii-san, qué hacen acá? – dijo muy avergonzada la chica.

-Ryuzaki-san me pidió que te llevara hoy a casa y que me quedara con vos unos días, porque ella tuvo que salir de viaje- le explico su "hermano" a lo que ella solo asintió.

-Sakuno-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Esa voz, era **él**. Sakuno en realidad no quería hablarle, pero no podía decirle eso, por lo que se limitó a asentir nuevamente.

-¿por qué yo fui al único al que no saludaste y le entregaste un regalo esta mañana?-

-mmm… si Sa-chan, nosotros también nos preguntamos lo mismo- dijo Momo-sempai mientras se señalaba así mismo, a Eiji-sempai y a Kawamura-sempai.

-mmm… simple, me pareció que estabas ocupado con las chicas que te estaban hablando y no quise interrumpir-respondió Sakuno siendo sincera pero evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta la mirada que le dirigió al chico.- pero si quieres puedo darte tu regalo ahora- le ofreció la chica.

- ahhhh, Sakuno-san como se te ocurre, ni ibas a interrumpir nada- le dijo el chico mientras tomaba el paquete que le ofrecía la chica y el le entregaba el suyo.

Sakuno, estaba muy nerviosa otra vez quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero no podía hacerlo y no había tenido oportunidad de escaparse un rato con él en los recesos, porque estaba jugando a la noviecita ofendida, y él como siempre haciéndole las cosas más difíciles, no dejaba de mirarla, todo el tiempo en el que le estuvo hablando mantenía la mirada fija en ella, y eso era malo, porque Sakuno era débil ante sus ojos.

-Además Sakuno-chan- Vos NUNCA me vas a interrumpir y menos en un día como hoy- decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.- porque hoy ya hace un mes- le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y le tomaba la mano.- hoy no es cualquier día Sakuno, hoy es el primer 14 de febrero de mucho otros más- explico mientras con una mano tomaba su rostro y la besaba, de una forma fugaz pero igualmente apasionada y tierna.- Ah , y no quiero que ese chico el de la flor se te acerque mucho, no me cae bien- agregó. Y así, sin decir más nada la tomo de la mano y se encaminó con hacía la puerta, solo para ser detenido por ella en el umbral de la puerta- ahh, amor… me olvidaba, me encanto el anillo- dijo ella mostrando el anillo que él le había puesto en la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y dándole un beso antes de seguir con su camino, dejando a todos sus amigos en el teatro en estado de shock.

El primero en recuperarse fue Tezuka… si, definitivamente esa había sido una GRAN sorpresa, pero al fin y al cabo que podía esperarse de él. Uno nunca sabía con que iba a salir, por lo que siempre había que esperar una sorpresa. Esa era la regla básica para poder estar con él.

-Bueno chicos…vamonos ya, que quiero estas en la casa para cuando esos dos lleguen- les dijo el capitán con una sonrisa en el rostro.- El es un gran amigo mío, pero es un adolescente de casi 18 años, y uno nunca sabe con que cosas puede salir Syusuke Fuji, así que apúrense o mañana van a hacer 500 abdominales!!!- Amenazó el joven, para hacerlos salir finalmente del shock en él que sabía que aún estaban y que pudieran alcanzarlo a él y a la única persona que permanecía tranquila y que seguramente ya sabía de la relación.La mejor amiga de su "hermana".

Listo, lo termine!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado, o que por lo menos no estuviera horrible o//o.

No bueno jaja no se, ustedes ya saben lindo, feo, horrible, pasable o como sea que este, hagan un mínimo esfuercito: presionen ese hermosísimo botón que dice GO! y dejen un review!!

Otra vez tarde pero seguro… feliz día de los enamorados, y este humilde fic esta dedicado a Todos!! SI GENTE LEYERON BIEN, ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A LOS QUE SI ESTAN ENAMORADOS, A LOS QUE NO SABEN Y POR ÚLTIMO A LOS QUE TIENE CON QUIEN PASAR ESTE DÍA Y A LOS QUE NO (como yo TT) TAMBIÉN!

Matta ne!!


End file.
